Tsugumi Higashijuujou
.jpg |bday= May 5th, 1997 |height= 1.59 m |weight= 39kg |blood= A |pata-pi = Tetsuro |meaning = Thrush |age= 13 |element= Fire |school= Junior High, section B |diva= Athena |seiyu= Yu Asakawa (Japanese) Kira Vincent-Davis (English) }} Tsugumi Higashijuujou (東十条 つぐみ Higashijūjō Tsugumi) - a girl who always fights and teases Suzume a lot. She has an aggressive attitude, as she has a mixed martial arts and professional wrestling background. But she aspires to be a singing star, just like her idol, Hatoko Daikanyama. Her Pata-Pi is Tetsuro (テツロー Tetsurō) or Tetsu for short, an equally aggressive one who has built-in microphones, whenever she has the urge to sing, and a camera; it transforms into the Diva Athena. Tsugumi's name literally means thrush. Role in the Story She appears as a cameo in both Ch 1 and Ch 2 where she shows her athleticism towards her classmates and jogging with the Pata-Pis including Tetsuro. She then goes for an active role in Ch 3 where she saves Hibari's Pata-Pi Densuke from being hit in the car. Later both Hibari and Suzume are caught by Jun as Bloody Falcon and summons the Homunculi to deal with them. Tsugumi is shown to be a hand to hand combatant and manages to defeat the homonculi due to her family background in both martial arts. Jun then summons Cerberus to deal with them but Tsugumi shows her fear to beat bigger opponents while Takashi as Shooting Star observes the turn of the events and both Densuke and Francesca transforms into Aphrodite and Hestia to deal with it. Takashi upgrades the Cerberus as he throws the beacon in it's head making both divas render immobilized. Tsugumi cries in fear as she screams in fright as her Pata-Pi Tetsuro transforms into a red diva Athena and easily dispatches the upgraded Cerberus with one throw. This leads her to join with Hibari and Suzume to join the team. Tsugumi is also revealed to be working as a substitiute teacher in her father's dojo which it was seen in the beginning of Ch 3 and her parents are both fighters in different occupations such as her strict father is a karate master while her outgoing mother is a pro wrestler. Over the course of the series, she was unaware that her idol Hatoko disguises as Dark Pigeon one of the crazy ladies and Shooting Star's henchmen who deals against them with her own homoculi and her avatar Cockatrice as well as her mannerisms as a pop star until she reveals it in Ch 23. She aids Hibari and Suzume and later Kamome to fight against Shooting Star's avatar as well as their Apostolus until in Ch 21 where Athena alongside Hestia and Amphitrite were taken by Crane in Primum Mobile. In the end of the anime, Tsugumi finally got Tetsuro after Crane return their Pata-Pis back from it's owners as she sings her idol's song with Tetsu activate the microphone from both of his ears. In the English version, she speaks in a strong but rough and tough accent. Appearance Tsugumi appears to have very long black hair with long single fringes on both sides which is tied in a orange headband on her forehead and also has a low ponytail resembles a distinctive dolphin tail and orange eyes. She wears her orange Akihabara uniform with black cycling shorts underneath and orange boots. In the duration of the episodes she is not seen without her orange headband. Her long sleeves on her uniform is folded to make it short sleeves. In the OVA version, her very long black hair is now tied in a high ponytail. Her casual outfit has her wearing a white short sleeve loose shirt, denim shorts and her boots from her school uniform. As a substitute teacher in her father's dojo, Tsugumi wears a white long sleeved martial arts gi with yellow seams with a matching yellow karate belt, underneath her gi is a red undershirt and black fitted shorts. She also wears this in her childhood during flashbacks when she was scolded by her father due to his strict rules. during the OVA version]] In the OVA version, she along with Suzume and Kamome are finally fuse with the divas off-screen and she fuses with Athena but in orange scheme instead of red in the anime. She wears a orange and green leotard under a black turtleneck suit, yellow pauldrons and wrist protectors and orange, white and green armored boots. She also wears a white and orange helmet with a yellow face protector and has fire angelic wings on her back instead of red metallic wings. Personality Tsugumi is a strong and confident girl who is very athletic and also has a very tough personality due to her family background of martial artists such as her strict father is a Karate Master and her outgoing mother is a Pro Wrestler. Tsugumi is also very brave when she takes down most of the Homunculi to protect Hibari before Jun summons her avatar Cerberus. This causes her to show her intense fear against big and strong opponents leading her Pata-Pi Tetsuro to transform into the Diva Athena. Despite her toughness however, she became the closet fan of Hatoko Daikanyama whom she calls her as Hatopeon but is also unaware of her disguise as Dark Pigeon where she works with Takashi as Shooting Star as her enemy until she reveals it in Ch 23 where she became horribly surprised to see Dark Pigeon and her idol Hatoko are the same person. Tsugumi also has a feminine side in her childhood when her strict father lashed out on her because he wouldn't like his daughter to act girly as well as her aspiration to become a singer rather than a fighter. In the OVA version when she fuses with Athena, Tsugumi retains her personality in the anime and gains a full of confidence in her own physical strength as she is able to take down most of the avatars with three powerful blows much like how she previously takes down the Homunculi to protect her friends. Fighting Capacity Unlike the four girls, Tsugumi demonstrated her fighting style due to her family background of martial artists as she takes down the Homonculi with both punches and kicks as seen in both Ch 3 and Ch 5. However, she is unable to beat bigger opponents such as Jun's Cerberus which results her to cry emotionally due to intense fear leading her Pata-Pi Tetsuro to transform into the Diva Athena to protect her. In Ch 21, due to Hibari decided to go with Tsubame, Tsugumi was seen to break the wall in cracks with just a single straight kick when she was angrily frustrated. In the OVA version, when she finally fuses with Athena via Astral Fusion after it was not seen in the anime series, Tsugumi became power and agile while in her complete diva state and can take down most of the Avatars in three powerful blows with one punch and two powerful kicks. Category:Article stubs